


Аномалии

by Horny Booby (reinbow_raindeer)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbow_raindeer/pseuds/Horny%20Booby
Summary: Хайзаки так и не обернулся. Если боевики его чему-то и научили, так этому — не оборачиваться. Ни на взрывы за спиной, ни на прошлое. Особенно на прошлое.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monmorensy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmorensy/gifts).



Дыхание сорвалось к чертовой матери. Хайзаки все хватал ртом воздух, но никак не мог надышаться — и все из-за Ниджимуры. Тот сидел верхом на Хайзаки, надежно перехватив его руки, чтобы не рыпался лишний раз. Ниджимура тоже дышал тяжело, прерывисто, шарф на нем сбился, оставив шею открытой, а верхняя пуговица куртки, кажется, оторвалась окончательно — но все это не имело значения.

Пока он вот так смотрел сверху и самодовольно ухмылялся.

— Не лопни от гордости, — скривился Хайзаки. — Да тебе просто повезло, что я поскользнулся!

— На моей подножке, что ли? — хитро сощурился Ниджимура.

Хайзаки дернулся, попытавшись вырваться, но хватка была крепкой. Только и оставалось что извиваться ужом, приминая под собой снег, и вряд ли их возня оставит после себя ангела, от которых так тащатся детишки. 

— А все потому, что ты снова цеплялся к мелким, — покачал головой Ниджимура. — Ну почему, Хайзаки? Что они тебе сделали?

— Они сами напросились.

— Вот как?

Хайзаки перестал вырываться — все равно бесполезно. Нужен был другой план.

— Их угораздило купить то, на что я уже положил глаз. Да! Они напросились!

Ниджимура удивленно моргнул. Не иначе как прикидывал, что же могло понадобиться Хайзаки, учитывая, какие магазины их окружали — книжный, с игрушками или цветочный. Подходящий набор, ничего не скажешь. Хорошо бы еще у Ниджимуры было живое воображение, и на попытке представить Хайзаки в обнимку с каким-нибудь огромным плюшевым медведем его голова взорвалась бы, как разноцветная хлопушка.

И никакие сюрпризы под елкой с этим бы не сравнились.

— Ты хотел сделать кому-то подарок? — недоверчиво спросил Ниджимура.

Вот же придурок. Да за кого он его принимает?

Хайзаки не удержался от смешка и начал действовать — как следует врезал ему по спине коленом. К счастью, этого маневра оказалось достаточно, чтобы хватка ослабла. Ниджимура замешкался — и упустил добычу. После настало время для другого маневра — теперь подлого. Хайзаки от души загреб снега в ладонь и сунул прямо за шиворот Ниджимуре.

— Ну ты и засранец!

Тот предсказуемо жаждал мести, но было поздно — его рука поймала воздух. Хайзаки уже выбрался, отполз как можно дальше и для верности кинул еще парочку увесистых снежков. Дважды в одну ловушку он попадаться не собирался. Впрочем, как и не собирался получить таким же комком снега в лицо — и все же получил. Ниджимура, будь он неладен, не очень-то любил оставаться в дураках.

Пропустив еще один вражеский снежок, Хайзаки поднялся на ноги — и тут же провалился в сугроб. Да черт бы побрал этот снег, с хрена ли его выпало так много? Чертова аномалия. Хайзаки не ручался, но ему казалось, что тот был уже везде — в ботинках, в рукавах. В трусах наверняка тоже скоро будет, если битва продолжится.

А она продолжится — как будто Хайзаки не знал Ниджимуру. Это сначала он отчитывает и играет в семпая, но, если дать ему отпор, то продолжать он будет уже на чистом интересе. Войдет, так сказать, во вкус. 

Нет уж, хватит с Хайзаки такого счастья.

Свобода — она была там, в десятке метров до остановки, к которой как раз заворачивал автобус. Нужно просто приложить немного усилий. Каждый следующий шаг давался с трудом, Хайзаки бесконечно увязал в снегу, теряя драгоценное время. Включи кто-нибудь на фоне эпичную музыку — и получился бы даже своеобразный боевик с погонями.

Правда, на этот раз без хорошей концовки.

На секунду Хайзаки задохнулся.

— Попался! — победно выкрикнул Ниджимура, накручивая на руку его шарф, как какой-то поводок. У него была по-настоящему отвратительная манера привязывать к себе людей. Разными способами.

— Да иди ты знаешь куда! — зло бросил Хайзаки, не оборачиваясь.

— Куда?

Вопрос прозвучал почему-то очень тихо. Или его просто заглушал шум проезжающих мимо машин. Хайзаки этого не знал.

Зато он знал, что очень хочет отсюда убраться.

— В свой дурацкий Лос-Анджелес! — крикнул он и, выпутавшись из шарфа, кинулся к остановке. 

Дверь автобуса закрылась, едва он вскочил на подножку. 

Хайзаки так и не обернулся. Если боевики его чему-то и научили, так этому — не оборачиваться. Ни на взрывы за спиной, ни на прошлое. Особенно на прошлое.

***

Последняя неделя перед каникулами была невыносимой. Вокруг все только и говорили о праздниках, каких-то поездках и вечеринках. Кажется, кто-то приглашал Хайзаки на одну такую — он не запомнил, кто именно, и, не глядя, послал его в задницу. Атмосфера праздника всегда держалась от Хайзаки на безопасном расстоянии. И из-за этого вся беготня и суета сильно действовали ему на нервы. Еще и дополнительные занятия, черт бы их побрал…

— Не стоило тебе, наверное, уходить из баскетбольного клуба, — качала головой Шимизу-сенсей. У нее был отличный вырез на кофте, просто отличный. Но даже он не спасал Хайзаки от глухого, настойчивого раздражения. — Твоя успеваемость после этого заметно снизилась… У тебя ведь все нормально, Хайзаки-кун?

Да все потрясающе, куда уж лучше.

В который раз он мысленно проклинал Акаши — угораздило же купиться на это насквозь лживое «ради твоего же блага» и подать заявление на уход добровольно. Нет, надо было сидеть там до конца, чтобы не расслаблялись, пока гениальный новый капитан сам бы его не выгнал — и не только из основного состава. Но Хайзаки купился. Как последний идиот купился. 

Выгони его из клуба за нарушения правил или драки, никто не стал бы задавать лишних вопросов, ведь это же Хайзаки — хулиган, задира, проблемный подросток. А теперь у них будто появился повод для беспокойства.

«Ты ведь так хорошо играл, Хайзаки-кун. Почему ты ушел? Все в порядке?»

Из кабинета Шимизу-сенсей он вышел еще более раздраженным, чем раньше. Ничем толковым их разговор не закончился, а напоследок Хайзаки вообще пожелали усердно учиться. Ну да, хорошая получилась шутка. Еще и задержали — наверняка в столовой уже раскупили все самое приличное.

Впрочем, всегда можно было отобрать еду. Так он и сделал.

— Бу, — Хайзаки нарисовался за спиной первогодки. 

Тот сразу понял все без слов — потупил взгляд, помялся, а потом нерешительно протянул сладкую булку. Видимо, уже не в первый раз.

— Какой сообразительный.

Хайзаки гаденько ухмыльнулся и только открыл рот, чтобы откусить, как застыл — и интуитивно покосился налево, где обычно сидел Ниджимура со своими одноклассниками. Стол находился у стены, прямо возле окна. Хайзаки не раз убеждался, что это отличный наблюдательный пункт: все видно, как на ладони — и столовую, и школьный стадион. На своей же шкуре Хайзаки и убеждался.

Но на этот раз Ниджимуры не было. Странно. 

— А теперь катись отсюда, — рявкнул Хайзаки на первогодку, и тот, вздрогнув, поспешил скрыться с глаз поскорее. Вот и правильно.

Хайзаки расправился с остатками булки, а потом, бросив еще один взгляд на пустующее место за дальним столом, облизал сладкие пальцы и нехотя пошел обратно в класс.

***

Каждый раз во время переклички на лицах учителей появлялось настоящее неподдельное удивление, стоило им по списку дойти до Хайзаки. Они видели его, сидящим за партой, и не могли поверить, что все происходит на самом деле. Одноклассники, кстати, тоже. Некоторых из них Хайзаки и сам, казалось, видел впервые в жизни — вот насколько страдала у него посещаемость. А веселее всего было то, что они сами не знали, как реагировать на его внезапную сознательность. Вроде надо бы порадоваться, но вместе с сознательностью у Хайзаки появилось больше поводов доставать окружающих, которые спустя несколько дней уже буквально вешались. И спасения ждать было неоткуда.

Потому что спасение в школе даже не появлялось.

Ниджимура как сквозь землю провалился. Первое время Хайзаки думал, что у него просто началась белая полоса в жизни, и ему чудом удавалось не попадаться Ниджимуре на глаза, но потом понял, что это все чушь собачья. Никаких чудес на свете не бывает. Ну, не свалил же Ниджимура, не доучившись, в Лос-Анджелес, в самом-то деле?

Хайзаки не нравилась эта неизвестность. Не то чтобы он волновался, но почему-то чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке — из-за своей полной безнаказанности, наверное. Разговоры с учителями он наказанием не считал.

Неизвестность же толкала его на хождение вокруг да около. Хайзаки не раз слонялся вокруг баскетбольного зала или возле класса Ниджимуры, чтобы выцепить хоть что-нибудь из разговоров. Но до сих пор результатов не было.

— Ну и чего уставились? — прошипел Хайзаки, покосившись на парочку девчонок. — Проблем хотите, что ли?

Нет, проблем они не хотели, поэтому не задерживались — но о чем-то тихо переговаривались. Наверняка о том, что Хайзаки странный. Он и сам находил себя странным, игнорируя обед и прячась под окнами столовой, — точнее, под тем самым окном столовой, — чтобы подслушать друзей Ниджимуры. На улице все-таки была довольно паршивая погодка для игр в ниндзя. Да и Хайзаки вроде уже давно не пять лет.

Но все-таки он не зря морозил себе задницу.

— Вы готовы сегодня? — услышал Хайзаки чей-то высокий, почти писклявый голос. Такому бы в самый раз озвучивать покемонов. — Мы с Киоко-чан постарались и приготовили целую кучу всего!

Тут же послышался одобрительный — и немного завистливый — гул.

— Да Шузо лопнет столько есть! — возмутился Сато. Этого парня Хайзаки хорошо знал, тот сидел с Ниджимурой за соседней партой — энергичный очкарик, поклонник старых добрых мех. — Но он с нами поделится, я в него верю.

— Сато-кун! — осудила его писклявая. — Ему сейчас нужно есть как следует — он же болеет, с постели не встает Но вкусная еда, сделанная с любовью, быстро поставит его на ноги! Да, Киоко-чан?

— Ну… Я надеюсь, что Ниджимура-кун поправится, — робко ответила Киоко.

Хайзаки едва не поперхнулся. Нет, он подозревал, что у Ниджимуры есть поклонницы — все-таки капитан баскетбольной команды, пусть и бывший, — но никогда их не видел. Возможно, потому что они не могли застать Ниджимуру на месте, чтобы трогательно признаться в своих чувствах, пока тот был слишком занят погонями за Хайзаки… Ну да, если только так.

Дальше он уже не слушал и, отлепившись от стены, оставил пост.

Так вот оно что — Ниджимура заболел. Наверное, как раз из-за той возни на улице.

— Так тебе и надо, — мстительно сказал Хайзаки и как хорошо сказал — подгадал под падение какого-то мелкого первогодки, который запутался в собственных ногах. Вроде это был тот самый из столовой со сладкой булкой? Или нет? А впрочем, какая разница, Хайзаки все равно их не различал.

Главное, что Ниджимура получил по заслугам — он это заслужил.

***

Или нет.

Хайзаки все стоял и думал — а в какой вообще момент прийти к дому Ниджимуры в новогоднюю ночь показалось ему охренительно хорошей идеей? Нет, ну правда? Не так уж паршиво, на самом деле, было на семейных посиделках, чтобы променять их на добровольное самоубийство. Не в прямом смысле, конечно. Но при виде этого дома, в котором даже окна выглядели враждебно, Хайзаки чувствовал себя героем компьютерной игры, зачем-то сунувшимся к финальному боссу. Без подготовки и накопленных очков опыта.

Хотя на счет опыта можно было поспорить.

Комната Ниджимуры находилась на втором этаже. Ну что же, отступать некуда.

Хайзаки вздохнул и тенью проскользнул во двор, пробираясь через него, пока не прижался спиной к стволу старой сливы. На сегодня она станет его главным сообщником — одна из веток вытягивалась почти до стены дома, и с нее вполне можно было допрыгнуть до карниза. Ну, или на крайний случай, если ветка покажется Хайзаки слишком ненадежной, он просто душещипательно поскребется в окно палкой. В лучших традициях ужасов для самых маленьких.

Забраться на дерево оказалось не так уж и просто — мешали и толстая куртка, и рюкзак за спиной. Но Хайзаки был слишком упертым бараном, чтобы сдаваться, и при этом надеялся, что вокруг не найдется случайных свидетелей — и особенно Ниджимуры! — потому что ничего более нелепого Хайзаки в жизни не делал. Никогда не делал, а теперь делает. Странно.

Но все обошлось — он удачно приземлился на карниз, не привлекая к себе внимания. И правда как какой-то ниндзя. Куда сложнее было вскрывать окно, одновременно пытаясь сохранить равновесие. Хайзаки провозился несколько долгих минут, прежде чем окно, поддавшись, открылось. Изнутри повеяло теплом.

В комнате никого не было. Видимо, Ниджимура развлекался внизу, с родственниками, об этом намекал и свет в окнах на первом этаже. Хайзаки перелез через подоконник и не удержался от тихого:

— Я дома, — и усмехнулся.

Свалив на пол рюкзак, он оглянулся. Все прибрано, чисто, аккуратно — аж тошно, как будто не логово подростка. Хайзаки недовольно цокнул языком, сел на кровать и скучающе открыл ящик прикроватной тумбочки. И тут же захотел засунуть свое недовольство обратно. Из ящика на него смотрел настоящий хаос: в одном углу помятая тетрадь пыталась деликатно прикрыть, очевидно, грязный носок, в другом — в кольце эспандера разместилось надкусанное пирожное. И так везде, повсюду, от дна и до самых краев ящика.

Из интереса Хайзаки открыл два других и увидел то же самое.

Вот она, наверное, истинная натура Ниджимуры — снаружи он выглядел хорошо, не прикопаешься, но стоило заглянуть внутрь, как идеальная картинка шла трещинами. Ну да, только решался на это не каждый. Мало кто знал, например, о его темном прошлом, когда такой суровый и правильный Ниджимура бегал с обесцвеченными волосами и парочкой пластырей где повезет. Или, лучше сказать, не повезет. А Хайзаки знал. Не видел лично, конечно, зато насмотрелся фотографий из семейного альбома — спасибо за это сговорчивой младшей сестренке Ниджимуры.

— Ты… — а вот и то, ради чего Хайзаки пришел. — Какого черта ты тут делаешь?

Ради этой реакции, полной удивления и беспомощности.

Ниджимура застыл в дверях, помятый и растрепанный. На нем был растянутый свитер и домашние штаны, а в руке он держал большую кружку явно чего-то горячего. Выглядело это настолько непривычно и завораживающе одновременно, будто Хайзаки случайно наткнулся на новое чудо света.

— Пришел за своим шарфом, — безмятежно откликнулся он. — Ты у меня его забрал, помнишь?

Но отвечать ему не собирались. Ниджимура был слишком занят тем, что пытался докопаться до истины, переводя взгляд с Хайзаки на окно и обратно. И не нужно уметь читать по лицам, чтобы догадаться, о чем тот думал.

— Да, я влез через окно, — подтвердил Хайзаки, пьянея от чувства собственного превосходства. — Поразительно, что тебя раньше не грабили.

— Где ты этому научился?

— На специальных курсах «Удиви своего семпая».

А вот это он зря. Подколка как будто смыла налет неожиданности — Ниджимура переменился в лице, даже через всю комнату стала видна складка, пролегшая между бровей. Упс, кто-то разозлился.

Никаких курсов не было. Ниджимура сам выдал все карты в руки, когда однажды рассказывал чудесные истории из детства. В частности, ту, где продвигалась мораль, что опасно играть с мячом не на специальных площадках — вот мелкие Ниджимуры, да и он тоже, этого правила не придерживались, поэтому били стекла окон своего дома с ужасающей частотой. Не то чтобы Хайзаки вынес для себя какой-то урок, но история, по-своему, оказалась полезной — раз окна часто меняли, значит, не слишком-то следили за качеством, покупая самые простые, чтобы не было так жалко. А простые пластиковые окна можно вскрыть даже отверткой, что Хайзаки и сделал.

Перед этим он, правда, несколько дней раскурочивал свои окна, но печальные подробности можно и опустить.

— А двери для кого придумали? — проскрипел Ниджимура.

— Не хотел прерывать семейный ужин, — развел руками Хайзаки.

— А?

— Ну, я же сказал…

— Вообще-то, — перебил его Ниджимура, — мои уже месяц как в Лос-Анджелесе.

Теперь настала очередь Хайзаки удивляться.

— То есть ты тут один?

— Именно. — Ниджимура хмыкнул. — Глупо вышло, да?

— Эффектно, — упрямо поправил Хайзаки.

Но на самом деле глупо, да. 

Ниджимура обреченно вздохнул и подошел к окну, чтобы закрыть его поплотнее, потом снова повернулся к Хайзаки и, с видимым усилием сохраняя миролюбивый вид, спросил:

— Будешь что-нибудь? Есть чай. 

— Лучше бы газировку.

— Тогда сам справишься, поищешь в холодильнике.

— А ты не очень-то гостеприимен, — сощурился Хайзаки.

— А ты не очень-то похож на гостя, — вернул Ниджимура. — И разденься уже, наконец, — он смерил его красноречивым взглядом с головы до ног, задержавшись на грязных ботинках. — Куда повесить куртку, тоже найдешь, свободных вешалок много. 

И не поспоришь. Хайзаки фыркнул и, больше ничего не говоря, вышел из комнаты, стараясь не смотреть на Ниджимуру. Что-то было не так. Во всем этом что-то было не так. Аномальное количество снега в Токио. Аномальное поведение Ниджимуры. Вот оно что.

Спустившись вниз, Хайзаки остановился возле входной двери — снова хотелось просто взять и уйти, оставить все непонятное где-то позади и никогда к нему не возвращаться. Потому что непривычные вещи пугали. Обычно пугали. Хайзаки открыл дверь — и вдохнул прохладного воздуха. Пустующая улица манила. Все сейчас сидели по домам либо рванули в центр. Не будь Хайзаки тут, он бы и сам так сделал: слонялся бы где-нибудь в парке, выслеживая стайки девчонок, запустил бы парочку фейерверков, чтобы пощекотать нервы себе и окружающим.

Но нет, он все еще тут. Похоже, был настоящий сезон аномалий.

Хайзаки закрыл дверь, так и оставшись внутри, снял верхнюю одежду и пошел хозяйничать на кухне. При первом взгляде на нее он понял: да он действительно как дома. Как в те лучшие дни, когда мама уезжала в командировку, и Хайзаки был предоставлен самому себе. Тогда карманные деньги спускались на заказ пиццы или лапши, упаковки чипсов и всякое такое, что потом превращалось в мусор, раскиданный где попало.

Возвращался Хайзаки с бутылкой недопитой колы и намерением донести до Ниджимуры, что чистые стаканы в его доме вымерли, как динозавры, и что первый, хоть и непрямой, поцелуй у него будет поэтому именно с Хайзаки. Но идеальный план провалился. Кажется, было даже слышно, с каким треском он это сделал. Хайзаки застыл в дверях — точь-в-точь как до этого Ниджимура — и не верил своим глазам: новое чудо света не переставало удивлять, потому что никогда, никогда он не видел такого Ниджимуру. Тот сидел перед ноутбуком, с наушниками на голове, и тепло улыбался, глядя на экран, где можно было разглядеть силуэты нескольких человек. Отсвет настольной лампы мешал, но Хайзаки и так догадался — это семья Ниджимуры. Видеозвонок в скайпе, ну надо же.

Хайзаки успел подумать, что лучше бы ему свалить, но его заметили раньше, чем он сумел капитулировать. Ниджимура вдруг обернулся — и по случайности Хайзаки тоже досталась эта теплая улыбка. До ужаса заразительная, но не на того напали. Хайзаки задавил ответную, приложившись к бутылке колы.

— И ты тут, — сказал Ниджимура и, поморщившись, отодвинул один наушник в сторону. — Иди-ка сюда.

— Вот еще, — буркнул Хайзаки.

— Иди, иди, — надавил Ниджимура и добавил уже тише: — Иначе я оглохну.

И правда — прислушавшись, Хайзаки уловил звонкий голос и собственное имя, смешивающееся с каким-то неразборчивым лепетанием. Ниджимура же явно получал всю ударную дозу детского восторга. Даже жаль его стало. Но в следующий момент Хайзаки жалел уже себя — стоило ему подойти ближе, как Ниджимура тут же совершил подлый захват, обвив рукой его шею и заставив наклониться ниже, где из динамиков уже вполне четко вырывалось:

— Заки-Заки! Это Заки-Заки!

На экране бесновалась младшая сестра Ниджимуры. Черт знает, почему, но она души не чаяла в Хайзаки. Еще бы это мелкое чудовище называло его нормальным именем, а так все было нормально — приятно, когда хоть какой-то Ниджимура на твоей стороне, пусть и девчонка.

— Празднуете вместе Новый год? Как хорошо, что ты пришел, Хайзаки-кун, — послышался следом голос Ниджимуры-сан. Хотелось ответить, что ничего они не праздновали, а сам Хайзаки вообще не должен был сюда приходить, оставаться и участвовать в неловком семейном разговоре. Но винить во всем аномалии, наверное, слишком глупо. — Чем будете заниматься?

— Поиграем в приста… — начал было Ниджимура, но Хайзаки его перебил:

— Разыграем каких-нибудь дураков по телефону, подъедим остатки пиццы и разопьем на двоих банку пива, — он быстро взглянул на Ниджимуру и хмыкнул: — А потом да, может быть, поиграем в приставку. 

Вопреки ожиданиям, по голове Хайзаки не получил, выговора — тоже. Ниджимура только фыркнул, а его мама и вовсе рассмеялась, изящно прикрыв рот рукой. Было ощущение, что на Хайзаки умилялись, и ему это ощущение совсем не нравилось. С ума сошли в своей Америке, не иначе. Единственным нормальным выглядел брат Ниджимуры — он мирно спал на плече мамы. Правильно, лучше спать, чем участвовать в этом безумии. Хайзаки его понимал. Впрочем, так же прилечь на плечо Ниджимуры все равно желания не было. 

Разговор затянулся еще ненадолго, но уже без участия Хайзаки, который сумел выбраться из своего бедственного положения и ушел из кадра. Вернулся лишь для того, чтобы принять — очередные — поздравления с Новым годом, а потом крышка ноутбука закрылась, и Хайзаки сказал то, что давно хотел:

— Ужас, — коротко и емко. 

Ниджимура усмехнулся.

— Слишком сентиментально для тебя? 

— Аж зубы сводит, — скривился Хайзаки.

— Тем не менее, я должен тебя поблагодарить, — добавил Ниджимура и выждал невыносимо долгую паузу, явно наслаждаясь непониманием Хайзаки. — Если честно, я думал, что ты не вернешься. А так мои будут спокойны, что я хотя бы встречаю Новый год не один. 

Кажется, у Хайзаки начали гореть щеки. 

— Нашел за что благодарить. Ты же ничего не просил.

— И то верно, — улыбнулся Ниджимура и протянул к нему руку.

— Теперь что, будем трогательно обниматься? 

— Придурок. Колу дай.

— Сам ты придурок, — вяло огрызнулся Хайзаки, протянул бутылку, а потом запоздало вспомнил про непрямой поцелуй, который раньше казался ему такой офигенной шуткой. Но почему-то сейчас, когда Ниджимура коснулся губами горлышка, она перестала быть офигенной. — Я тебя, кстати, раскусил. 

Ниджимура нехотя оторвался от бутылки.

— Правда, что ли?

— Ты ведь ждал их звонка. Так?

— Так, — кивнул Ниджимура.

— Поэтому подготовился, чтобы они не увидели, — Хайзаки открыл верхний ящик тумбочки, где все еще царил хаос, и вытащил тот самый эспандер с пирожным сверху, — какой ты, когда никто не видит.

— И какой же я, когда никто не видит? — Ниджимура оживился и подался вперед, весь обратившись во внимание.

— Нормальный человек.

Хайзаки сказал это и понял, что зря, лучше бы он его снова придурком назвал, ну серьезно. Ниджимуру теперь согнуло пополам. Еще и эспандер умудрился поймать, который Хайзаки в него отправил.

— Ну да, немного прибрался, — признался Ниджимура, успокоившись. — Но можно было бы и не убираться, они бы все равно ничего не заметили, только проснувшись. У них же сейчас раннее утро.

— А, точно, разница во времени же, — догадался Хайзаки. — А сколько?

— Семнадцать часов. Через полчаса, — Ниджимура мельком глянул на часы, — нет, через двадцать минут мы с тобой будем уже в новом году, а они еще в старом. Такая вот занимательная машина времени.

— Ерунда это, а не машина времени.

Но такая чертовски показательная ерунда: получалось, что, когда Ниджимура уедет, то останется в прошлом во всех смыслах. Наверное, это и правильно.

Через двадцать минут они встретили Новый год. У Ниджимуры действительно оказалась банка пива, спрятанная где-то в шкафу, и они распили ее на двоих. Пиво было теплым и горьким. А к непрямым поцелуям Хайзаки уже как-то привык.

Еще через полчаса Ниджимура отбросил приставку, проиграв несколько партий подряд, и сам потянулся за телефоном, попросив назвать любые случайные цифры. Роль оператора, сообщившего какому-то бедолаге, что его машину увезли за неправильную парковку, была у Хайзаки любимой.

Через час они сидели над коробками, набитыми журналами и томами различной манги. Ниджимура собрал их на выброс — не было смысла везти их в Лос-Анджелес. Но позволил Хайзаки забрать, что ему понравится, и сидел рядом, пока тот не нашел где-то в нижних слоях мангу для взрослых. Ниджимура потребовал вернуть, Хайзаки отказался, привычно завязалась драка. В итоге мангу они просто порвали пополам — и решили, что пусть так и останется.

Потом Хайзаки перестал следить за временем, они оба выдохлись и валялись на кровати, разговаривая ни о чем и одновременно обо всем. Глаза слипались, было слышно, как Ниджимура то и дело душераздирающе зевал, но никто из них не хотел засыпать первым. Видимо, не позволяла гордость.

— Не понимаю я тебя, — заявил Хайзаки. — Если у тебя свободный дом, почему никого не пригласил? Твое драгоценное Поколение чудес, — тут он не удержался и презрительно фыркнул, — с радостью бы к тебе прискакало.

— Не знаю, — ответил Ниджимура. — Возможно, потому что сейчас каждая встреча кажется мне прощальной вечеринкой.

— Как с твоими одноклассниками, которые тебя навещали, пока ты болел?

— Сказать честно?

А ночь отлично развязывала язык. Или пиво, кто его знает.

— Ну, я явно никому не расскажу.

— Я даже не болел, — вздохнул Ниджимура. — Притворился, чтобы не чувствовать себя лишним на празднике жизни. Но в результате, — и еще один вздох, — это все равно была прощальная вечеринка.

— А я надеялся, что ты заболел из-за меня, — признался Хайзаки.

— Какой ты, блин, добрый. — Ниджимура перекатился на бок и посмотрел на него сверху вниз. — Я и так сегодня очень многое из-за тебя делал. Телефонные розыгрыши, пиво… Ты во всем этом виноват.

— Пожалуй, я буду скучать по этим пустым обвинениям.

— Думаешь, у нас тоже прощальная вечеринка?

— А разве нет?

Ниджимура промолчал и опустился обратно, укладывая голову себе на руку. Его горячее дыхание щекотало ухо. Вопрос так и остался без ответа. Больше они ничего не говорили. Хайзаки не запомнил, кто из них уснул первым.

Наутро уйти незамеченным не получилось.

— А чего не тем путем, как вошел?

— Предпочитаю не оглядываться, — буркнул Хайзаки и недоверчиво уставился на шарф, который протягивал ему Ниджимура. — Да оставь его себе. 

— Ты же за ним пришел, нет?

— А теперь он мне не нужен. 

Ниджимура нахмурился — между бровей снова пролегла складка. Она почему-то очень ему шла. Хайзаки понял это только сейчас.

— Тогда… — Ниджимура помялся. — Спасибо, что ли. Буду считать это подарком на Новый год. Правда, получается, что я тебе ничего не подарил?

— Журналы, — напомнил Хайзаки, похлопав по полному рюкзаку.

Смешно, но в коробке он нашел выпуск, за который сражался в тот самый день с мелкой шпаной, а потом получил за это от Ниджимуры и позорно бежал, забыв шарф у того на руках. Иногда желаемое достигалось самыми идиотскими способами.

— Ну, если тебя это устраивает…

— Меня устраивает, — быстро проговорил Хайзаки и вышел на улицу.

***

Вплоть до конца учебного года он почти не появлялся в школе. Насколько исправно посещал занятия Ниджимура, Хайзаки не знал. А когда третьегодки выпускались, то постарался оказаться как можно дальше от школы вообще — забился в какой-то кинотеатр на окраине и смотрел фильмы один за другим. Кто-то потом говорил, что с пиджака Ниджимуры сорвали чуть ли не все пуговицы.

А уже на каникулах Хайзаки пришло сообщение: «Как-нибудь я позвоню тебе и спрошу, как дела там, в будущем. И только попробуй мне не ответить».

Ниджимура выполнил обещание.

И выполнял его не раз.

Они говорили о многом и молчали тоже о многом. То разговаривали каждый день, то не связывались месяцами. Ниджимура всегда звонил ночью, сам вставая очень рано, и объяснял это просто: «Так у меня есть гарантия, что ты не шляешься где-нибудь, связавшись черт знает с кем». Какой же он все-таки придурок, этот Ниджимура. Не знал даже, что со своей худшей компанией Хайзаки и так уже связался. Ниджимуре достаточно было лишь посмотреть в зеркало.

А через три года Хайзаки понял — прошлое не всегда оставалось где-то позади, отдаляясь все дальше и дальше. Боевики такому не учили, но иногда, очень и очень редко, прошлое нагоняло, наступало на пятки — пока однажды не схватит за руку.

Он понял это, когда Ниджимура сказал: 

— Я возвращаюсь домой.

И Хайзаки знал — Ниджимура называл домом только Японию.

Встретившись снова, они купили две банки пива, но все равно пили из одной, передавая ее друг другу. Непрямой поцелуй по-прежнему отдавал горечью. Но настоящий, Хайзаки был уверен, будет совсем другим. 

Как оказалось, он не ошибся.


End file.
